


Nothing You Could Do (Would Make Me Stop Loving You)

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, POV John Watson, Post HLV, Warstan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary, still haunted by her past, wakes up crying. Good thing John's there to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing You Could Do (Would Make Me Stop Loving You)

I woke up with a start. Mary was crying again. Once my brain registered that information, I quickly turned her over so she was facing me and held her. All the while rubbing her back and whispering, "Hey, it's okay. It's okay, love. I'm here."  
  
"John," She sobbed into the front of the t-shirt I was wearing, "How could you still love me? Now that you know I used to be a monster."  
  
What was she _talking_ about? "Mary, listen to me," I said, grabbing her face and making her look at me, "You are **not** a monster. You're my beautiful wife. You're the perfect mother to our daughter. You're the best cook I've ever met. You're the only lover I've had in the last seven years willing to put up with our problem child. And happily. And you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." As I said this I wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"You're wonderful, John," She sobbed, happily this time, "So wonderful and I love you _so much._ "   
  
"I love you too, Mary Watson," I sighed, happily, "And there's nothing that will change that." I leaned forward and kissed her.   
  
We kissed each other for about five minutes until we were interrupted by our three month old, Amelia, crying.  
  
"I'll get her," Mary giggled, kissing me one last time before leaving the room.  
  
I laid back smiling, wondering how my life got to be so _insanely_ perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock is the problem child John mentioned. :) let me know what you think.


End file.
